


Adult Swim

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a swim during some downtime on a case. Smut ensues. I picture this fic occuring in season 5.





	Adult Swim

Title: Adult Swim  
Author: xfimnotdone  
Date: 2018  
Type: MSR, little bit of angst, smut  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: slight one for mention of prior cancer  
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a swim during some downtime on a case. I picture this fic occuring in season 5.  
Tags: one bed fic, smut, Scully POV, Mulder POV  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox. I just let them play.  
Feedback: xfimnotdone on tumblr

Hampton Inn  
Martinsville, VA  
6:30pm  
Scully POV

We had just arrived in Martinsville, Virginia, to begin investigating a case where some mysterious murders had taken place in the small town. It was early Friday morning when A.D. Skinner informed us of this new assignment. I was exhausted already from the week, and to consider working the entire weekend as well was daunting. I was not in the mood. Thankfully, the drive was quick. Being only a few hours from D.C., Mulder drove and I dozed.  
"Wakey, wakey, Scully,"� he cooed at me while nudging my arm. I blinked a few times, gaining my bearings, and said nothing. Mulder was already out of the car and opening the trunk to retrieve our luggage. "I called earlier, Scully. One room,"� he shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. It's the best I could do. There's a race this weekend in town. We're lucky it wasn't a NASCAR race or we'd be tent camping 'round here."�  
"Great," I replied sarcastically and wheeled my luggage, following in his giant steps. Mulder checked us in and I proceeded to the room while he fetched a few more things from the car.  
The room was at least much nicer than most that we stay in. I was thankful for that. I had no energy to unpack. I plopped myself on the full-size bed and cuddled up with the pillow.  
I peered around the room, noticing the small table and chair set in the corner, a short pull-out couch and a T.V. stand. "How am I going to get through this one?" I began to ponder.  
You see, Mulder is incredibly handsome, and god does he smell good. It has been harder to work side-by-side with him lately. We have grown closer to each other than ever in this past year. I think my bout with cancer has shown me how much we mean to each other. Though many things are unspoken between us, I am starting to realize I cannot do without him. And he without me.  
And now...I'm just horny. I'm frustrated and I'm just plain tired. Tired of fighting our sexual tension. But, I know I cannot change it. I suspect he would be a difficult man to have a romantic relationship with. He doesn't do anything halfway. Honestly, his passion scares me. And with that, my thoughts were interrupted by a billowing waft of that delicious scent in the room: Mulder.  
"You asleep already? Scully, I just noticed they have a gorgeous pool outside. I think I'm going to go for a swim."  
He slammed his suitcase up onto the bed, narrowly missing my calf and jolting the bed inconsiderately. "Why don't you come with me?"  
I arched my eyebrow at his audacity. "No thanks, Mulder. I don't feel like swimming."  
I wanted nothing more than for him to leave me alone. Maybe if he leaves, I can touch myself for a bit, relieve the pressure.  
"You're going to miss these," he waggled his eyebrows as he held up his red Speedos.  
"I wouldn't be caught dead with you in those, Mulder," I chuckled.  
"Why not?"he looked offended and then dismissed it with a turn of his head. "Well I brought my board shorts too."  
"Mulder, I didn't bring a suit. I did not think we'd have a hotel with a pool or the downtime," I argued, but he persisted, as always.  
"Well they have a gift shop too; go buy yourself a suit. C'mon Scully, we've been working all week, overtime. We have a chance here for like a mini-vacay tonight. Let's relax."  
"I am relaxed. This bed is relaxing." I dug in, knowing it was coming. He lunged forward and dragged my legs to the side to bend them to a sitting position, then held out his hand for me to take it.  
My eyes caught his in a dead stare, feeling the seriousness of his playfulness. It made me nervous, giddy. His hand was magnetic. I had to get up. I had to go.  
I proceeded to the hotel gift shop and headed to the back corner where the wall was lined ceiling to floor with bikinis, the kind that only look good on teenagers. I am far from it. Damn. Nearly everything was scraps of string and fabric, in every rainbow color imaginable. I finally spied a small rack off to the side with one piece black suits. Thank you, God. However, they were still questionably sexy. My fingers ran down the side of a black lace one piece. It had a deep V and the bottom was smooth stretchy material. They had my size. This will do, I thought. I paid for it and made my way back to the hotel room.  
"Any luck?" Mulder commented as I entered the room.  
"Yeah," I mumbled, as I entered the bathroom. I began to undress, feeling jittery. My desire for him was pulsing through my veins like hot lava. I could feel myself getting wet at the mere thought of him seeing me in this bathing suit. We have seen each other in various states of undress, right down to being naked. However, all those times were in moments of trauma. This was an entirely different situation. This time, he was going to look at me. He was going to notice. God, I hoped so…  
I swallowed hard when I hear a tap on the door.  
"You ok, Scully? The pool closes in an hour."  
"Yes, I'm fine. Mulder, I didn't bring any kind of cover-up. Is there a hotel robe in the closet?" I shouted back at him.  
"No, nothing."  
"Well, I feel ridiculous just walking the halls in a bathing suit."  
"C'mon Scully, you're a smart woman. Just wrap a towel around yourself."  
Mulder was becoming impatient, I could tell by his tone. But these towels were so....tiny. I grabbed one and managed to tie it around my waist. I peered at my reflection in the mirror and watched my chest heave with the heaviness of my breaths. My cleavage was well on display, right down to the curves of side-boob, I noticed as I examined myself from front to profile. I grabbed a second towel and clutched it to my chest hoping it would help me feel less self-conscious. I left the bathroom and made a quick right straight out the door. I could feel Mulder's eyes on my back. I purposefully avoided his gaze and kept in front of him as we walked silently downstairs to the pool.  
When we entered the outdoor pool area, it was beautifully lit with blue lights around the walkways and a few under the water in the pool. The landscaping was nice, surrounded by privacy trees with a few overhead lamps. We were not alone. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
On the one hand, if we were alone that would make this situation ten times more awkward. However, the company we did have was a couple making out in the corner of the pool. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying hard not to imagine making out with Mulder. He seemed oblivious, although I know he was probably just trying to ignore it. He had to notice them, he was a profiler, an investigator; it's his job to notice people. He turned his back to the couple in the shadows and stepped into the pool.  
"This is going to feel great, Scully."  
Mulder sighed as he began toeing the water on the steps. "I haven't swum in awhile."  
I stared at him in awe as he stretched his long arms up into the air and rotated them in circles to warm up his muscles. His abs flexed and his back muscles rippled as I watched his side profile. "What am I doing?" I thought to myself. I shook my head, breaking my daydream. Suddenly, he dove in with a small, sleek splash, and his head reemerged from the water in the middle of the pool. The splash caused the couple to break their kiss, look in disgust and then return to their tonsil hockey.  
"Swimming doesn't involve staying dry, Scully," he teased. Abruptly, I realized I was still clutching the towel to my chest. I sighed and lowered it to one of the nearby chairs. I entered the pool up to my knees and began to feel goosebumps peppering my skin.  
"It's cold!" I whined. I felt my nipples pull into tight peaks. I looked up meeting his eyes as my arms held myself tight just under my breasts. That's when I saw it. He was looking at me, really looking at me. His eyes skimmed down from my eyes, following the deep V of the black laced suit. Even I felt the weight of my breasts as his eyes surveyed them. His eyes never went any lower, they lingered and then darted back up to mine. "I'm not getting in here, it's too cold. You're nuts!" I concluded and quickly turned to climb the steps, knowing I was not only escaping the cold but desperately trying to escape this situation. He was silent for a moment as I exited the pool. I could feel his eyes on my ass, knowing that the suit was cut short and my cheeks were hanging out a bit where they meet my thighs.  
"It's not that bad!" he shouted at me, beginning to swim towards the steps as I started to wrap a towel around my lower half.  
I was seriously contemplating bolting. I felt like I was about to lose it standing there with him so close to me, his skin dripping with water and my nipples hard as rocks. Then I looked behind Mulder and noticed a hot tub.  
"How about that? That's more my speed," I motioned behind him, smiling. He grinned at me and led the way. 

The Hot Tub  
Mulder POV

"She is so fucking hot." My jaw dropped in momentary disbelief as I watched her tiny heart-shaped ass lift up out of the pool. The suit was cut low in the back, leaving a bit of her butt cheeks exposed. That tiny swell of her soft skin made me want to lick it. Bury my face in it. God. I licked my lips and swallowed dryly. My dick, ahh it ached.  
"How did I get into this?" I thought. It was my idea. I'd been in love with Scully for awhile now. I was nervous though. I know she loves me, at least in some sense of the word. However, I did not know how she felt about a physical relationship. A romantic relationship. This case seems run of the mill, but we were already working non-stop. She's vulnerable now; my plan could backfire horribly. I was banking on the hope that she'd just be too tired to fight our sexual tension any longer.  
I dipped my feet in the hot tub and eased in. She was right, this was so much better. I felt my muscles relax and turned to see her already in, on the opposite side. She leaned back, fully submerged to her neck, her eyes closed in bliss.  
"Feel good?" I whispered into her ear. Her eyes popped open quickly aware of how close I was to her.  
"Yeah it feels really good," she sighed and reclosed her eyes.  
"Scully, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," she answered.  
"Do you miss...being intimate with someone?"  
"What?!" her eyes bolted open and she sat up straighter in the water. It took her a minute to get over the shock of my question. She responded, "Mulder, that's an inappropriate question."  
"Inappropriate? Maybe. But, we never like, talk, Scully. About, personal things, like this."  
"This?"  
"Do you miss it?" I repeated. I sat in the water next to her, the bubbles tingling my body, the jets rumbling in my ears.  
"Yes, I miss it."  
"And why do you think you avoid it?"  
"Who says I avoid it?" Scully defensively cocked her eyebrow at me. I love it when she does that.  
"You do."  
"Mulder," her tone warned. I wasn't sure how much more I should press.  
"I just want to tell you, that you look incredibly sexy in that swimsuit."  
"Thank you," she averted her eyes and blushed a little.  
"I miss being intimate. And every woman I come across, I compare to you."  
"Me? Mulder, what are you saying?"  
"I am saying that no one measures up," I turned to face her now, bumping one of my legs, slightly nudging it between hers. I reached up and placed my hand gently on her face, cradling her jaw. I could see the fear in her eyes. Her eyes were locked on mine. She clearly was not sure what to do. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and dipped my lips to chastely touch hers. My lips stuck to hers. In what felt like slow motion, I started to move. She was still motionless. I almost bailed, until I felt her hand snaking under the water to caress the top of my thigh.  
She began to kiss me back, and our lips dueled. With increasing speed and hunger our tongues entered each others mouths, licking and sucking with intensity. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and my hands settled to cradle her hips and press her to me. Her hands combed through my hair, her nails gently scratching the back of my head. I dared to reach, barely caressing one breast when one of her hands grabbed my wrist and pushed me away.  
"Mulder," she breathed heavily. Her eyes were sapphire blue, swirling with fear and confusion. I was scared. I had no idea what she was thinking. She held my wrist tight, thwarting any movement as we both realized we were not alone. We heard another person clear their throat.  
"Um, excuse me, the pool is closing now," informed a young teen-aged boy, dressed in a hotel uniform. I looked up at the boy, seeing his face flushed with embarrassment at having to ask us to stop making out and get out.  
My eyes darted back to Scully's and she couldn't meet them. Oh fuck. "What have I done?" I reluctantly let her legs slide off my lap and we both climbed the steps of the hot tub. Scully wrapped herself in two towels to my one and we left the pool area. The elevator ride back to the room was unbearable. Silent.  
She entered the room first and as I shut the door behind me, I reached to caress her back to coax her to turn to me. I needed to read her eyes.  
"Scully," I whispered.  
"Mulder, just give me a minute," she sighed, tucking her chin to her chest, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Scully turned to me, clutching her towel under her arms and around her body. She was shivering in the chilly air. I couldn't wait another minute to taste her again and I had to find out if I had just imagined our kiss earlier. I leaned in, pressing my lips to hers. She kissed back, slowly at first and then suddenly exploding, sucking and licking my lower lip. She dropped the towel covering her top half and I felt the lace of her suit scratch across my bare chest.  
My hands caressed her back. She was so tiny I could almost cover her with my hands. She pressed into me and I skillfully untied the towel that hugged her waist. Once it was gone, I dared to let my hands cup her rear, letting my middle finger trace the slit of her ass until I came upon the delicious bare flesh that was exposed by the bathing suit, just at the top of her thighs.  
She shivered, gasped, and whimpered into my mouth as we dueled. Our kisses were electric and ferocious. Her hands grabbed fistfulls of my hair as she tugged me down to her height. I let my hands trace back up her spine and began to tug at the shoulder strap of her bathing suit. That's when she froze.  
Her abrupt change sent a wave of panic through my body. I stepped back for a moment, realizing the back of her legs had hit the edge of the bed. She stood shivering with goosebumps, her nipples tight, jutting out from the fabric, sending shock pulses to my cock.  
"What's wrong?" I questioned.  
"I'm cold," she whispered.  
"Oh. I thought I was warming you up," I smiled, trying to break the tension. Something still did not seem quite right about her. She shyly smiled for a moment and then looked down at that floor, her hands still gently on my waist.  
"I need to get out of this wet bathing suit," she concluded and let go of me, walking to the bathroom and closing the door.  
I stood there, mouth agape, a throbbing rod in my pants just trying to break free as I watched the door close. I was so confused. Were we going to have sex? She seemed like she wanted it. She let me kiss her, touch her, even her ass! However, when I went to undress her, she stopped me.  
Now what? Should I get dressed? Something was not right. I shook my head, taking a deep breath and started changing my clothes. I slipped into a warm white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants, tucking my erection into the waistband, trying to conceal it.  
It felt like an eternity before Scully came out of the bathroom, and she was dressed in dark purple satin pajamas. I was lying on the bed with my arms under my head and had turned on the T.V.  
"Hi," I greeted as she approached the bed, and I sat up on my elbows.  
"Hi," she echoed quietly. She said nothing else, but the room was thick with tension. She pulled back the blankets and crawled in bed, facing her back to me and switching off the bedside lamp. The room was dark except for the flicker of the T.V. I laid back down on my side, on my back and shut my eyes for a moment.  
"So, are we going to sleep then?" I asked, trying desperately to comprehend this situation.  
"Mulder," she sighed.  
"We need to talk, Scully."  
"Talking's hard, Mulder."  
"Well, we don't have to talk. I thought we were doing fine when we were kissing." She rolled over on her back, still wouldn't face me, but I would count this as progress.  
"What is happening to us?" she breathed.  
"Well..." I started. "Scully, I've been scared to tell you, admit things. But, you kissed me back. That was real. So, I need to tell you." I finally reached over and pulled her chin towards me, forcing her to meet my eyes. She shifted her body slightly towards me out of comfort and looked me in the eyes. I saw tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall as they shimmered in the glow of the T.V. light.  
"I want to tell you...I love you," I whispered. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and leaned back to watch her. Scully's eyes were closed.  
"Mulder, I love you too," she whispered, letting the tears fall freely now. She reopened her eyes.  
"Then...why did you stop us?" I asked after a few moments of silence.  
"I was nervous," she admitted, as she placed her one hand on my chest, rubbing the soft white t-shirt and picking at the wrinkled bits of fabric with her fingers.  
"Nervous?" I chuckled. I hope I didn't offend her. I just could not even comprehend it. She was a goddess to me; what does she have to be nervous about?  
"Yeah. Mulder, it's been...five years since I've had..."  
"Five years?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's been a long time for me too. So long that I am sure I will embarrass myself, and that makes me nervous, too." I started caressing her shoulder, hugging her a bit closer to me. Another long pause and I thought we were ready to move on. I started kissing her again, my desire growing heavy quickly. I started to unbutton the buttons on her shirt and she began tugging at the bottom of mine. She slid it up, dragging her fingernails along my abs and settling her palms over my pecs.  
I managed to open her shirt, quickly discovering she had no bra on. I moaned into her mouth, breathlessly swallowing hard when my hand nudged the undersides of her full breasts. I felt her curves, warm, soft, heavy and unbelievably sexy. With a handful of her breast, I crawled onto her, pressing my cock into her thigh and pinching her nipple softly. I didn't know how I was going to last, to be honest. I wanted to satisfy her fully but I could almost come from touching her tits.  
"Mulder," she whimpered as she tried catching her breath. I moved on, licking my way down her neck, seeking those nipples that my tongue was salivating for.  
"Mulder, stop!" she exclaimed and pushed me off of her.  
"What?" I looked at her, stunned.  
"I'm sorry! There's something...something else." Now I was full of nerves. I rubbed one hand over my hot cheeks, tracing my five o'clock shadow with a little face massage, trying desperately to get a hold of myself.  
"I'm afraid."  
"Of me?"  
"No!" she answered quickly. My mind was exploding. We are two very intelligent people, we can talk circles around theories and protocol in our work, but when it comes to expressing emotions, we were about as thick as concrete.  
"I need you to know something about me."  
"Please don't make me guess," I deadpanned.  
"I have never had an orgasm while having sex," she admitted. Okay. Phew. I can deal with this.  
"Have you had one...ever?"  
"Yes. Only with a vibrator. I've gotten good at that," she said, pushing a few strands of red hair behind her ears.  
"You have a vibrator?" I laughed, smiling up at the ceiling, "Ah God, tell me more please!"  
"Another time, Mulder." She smiled back.  
"Well, ok. You just tell me, whatever you need...want. I'll do anything you want." I squeezed her hand, and returned my other hand to her hip.  
"Thank you. But...that's not what I mean," she started. "I mean...I'm afraid...I'm going to come for you," she whispered, swallowing hard.  
"Wow. Um..." I stammered, "Well, why are you afraid of that?"  
"Because...I am afraid to lose control. When I am by myself, it's easy. When I am with...a man, I just can't...let go."  
"Okay. What makes you think you will with me?"  
"Because we love each other. Because I feel safe with you. Because I am more aroused than I've ever been in my entire life."  
"I still don't understand," I whispered, nudging my nose into her neck and breathing deeply. "If you feel safe with me, then why are you afraid to lose control?"  
"Because it's embarrassing."  
"Do you somehow think I'm going to think less of you, because you aren't in control?"  
"No. I don't know. I guess, I just can't explain it. First time jitters?"  
"How about, you take the bar down a little. Don't set your expectations so high."  
"I'm not, actually. That's why I'm telling you this because I don't want your expectations to be high, because this might not happen for me."  
"You have already exceeded my expectations for a lifetime," I whispered in her ear and began to lick her lobe. "Can we just have fun?"  
"Mmmmmm," she hummed, as I dipped my head to resume the track I had began earlier.  
"Do you know how hot you looked in that bathing suit, Scully? I hope you know how much restraint I showed." I saw her smile as I crawled down her body, finally latching on to one hard, pink nipple. She moaned and her breathing quickened.  
"A little harder," she breathed.  
"That's it, baby, talk to me," I cooed. I sucked her nipple harder, trapping it between my teeth for a moment as I grabbed the other one with my hand and rolled it around. It suddenly dawned on me I was hot as fuck. As in temperature. We still had way too many clothes on. I released her nipple and sat up, ripping my shirt over my head and discarding it to the floor.  
Just then, the hotel air conditioner kicked on loudly and a blast of cool air wafted across the bed, making her nipples impossibly hard. I stood up, pulling my sweatpants and boxers down together, letting my cock bounce free. I was so hard. Throbbing. Dying.  
She laid there, eyeing me. Her body was timid and frozen for a moment. It made me a bit sad to see her struggling with this. She still looked scared.  
"Tell me you want this," I asked.  
"I want you, Mulder," she answered, meeting my eyes in a deadlock, willing me to hear her. She sat up on her elbows for a moment and shed the rest of her night top as I began to crawl back to her. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her pants and tugged, removing her panties too.  
I caressed up her legs with my fingertips, then bent my head to lick up her calves, kiss her knee, nudge her legs apart for me. Scully started to squirm, her body inching away from me up the bed as she arched her back and dug her head into the pillow.  
"Ahhh," she moaned, when I lapped at her inner thighs with the flat of my tongue. I glanced up to her apex, noticing trimmed auburn hair fluffed like a soft pillow.  
"I can smell you," I told her as I breathed in deeply. Oh God. I ground my cock into the bed, dying to relieve some pressure.  
"You like to talk dirty, Mulder?"  
"C'mon Scully. Five years of pay-per-view channels and 1-800 numbers," I mumbled as I split her folds with my tongue. She almost bolted off the bed. I clamped my hands heavily on her hips, pinning her to the bed.  
"Fuck, Mulder," she hissed.  
I growled. Growled into her. I sucked her folds into my mouth, pulling and tugging then tracing them vertically with my tongue. She was absolutely dripping, drenched in arousal. My fingers joined the party, feeling her swollen flesh and dipping one, then two fingers into her.  
"Ahhh, Mulder," she wiggled, her hands grabbing my head when my mouth found her clit. I sucked, and sucked, like it was a thick milkshake, letting the pad of my tongue clamp down on her bundle of nerves. I pumped my fingers into her hot, slick center, feeling her pulse around my fingers.  
"Tell me what you want."  
"Ahhhhhhh," was all I got in return. I shook my head vigorously side to side and then licked hard.  
"I'm...I'm....scar--"  
"Just let it happen, I got you. You are so beautiful," I encouraged. "You're going to come for me baby, so hard. I feel you. You are so tight."  
Her silky cream was dripping down my palm, but I kept going, pumping faster until I literally felt her explode. Scully cried out, eyes clamped shut, thrashing head and rigid body. I rode it with her, forcing her pelvis into the bed, determined to make it last for her.  
She whimpered, shuddered and then cried. I crawled up to her face and held her chin with one hand, pulling back sticky strands of hair with the other. Her eyes were still closed, hot tears streaming down her face, her chest heaving.  
"Shhh, it's ok," I whispered, caressing her face and dropping a sweet kiss on her hairline. It took a few long moments for her breathing to settle and she sniffled as she covered her face with her hands.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered shyly.  
"For what?"  
"For crying. That's what I was worried about."  
"You were worried about crying? I've seen you cry before."  
"Not like this."  
"No, not like this. But you're beautiful. I loved seeing you come and I'm so happy I was able to witness it." She opened her eyes then, her glassy blue irises swirled like galaxies.  
"That was so hard for me. But it was incredible."  
"We just need more practice." I grinned. 

The End.


End file.
